gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Musicians of the Caribbean/@comment-4334062-20120529235704
_- listen... i just started playing the piano like 1 year ago, i would be happy to join but, you would say i have to take the test. Or i have to record me playing it. Honestly i want to do neither. why? because i know im talented, and i just hate how you guys assume that us talented HAVE to know about the old days. Listen, it seems that every talented man, specificly the piano players, LOVE beytovian, or how ver you spell it... and garland dont correct me bud! xD but any ways, ill be truth ful, i have not grown to his music, i like classical but..... him isnt myself you know? At first i was like HOLY CRAP! then listening to it over and over its one of those songs where i would listen to it once, but it gets old after a few. And then hearing it on the raido all the same freaking time.... its like ugh.. i mean some it the classical i like.. but certain kinds, i have my own way of music, i like orcestra's and al, and beytovian, or what ever im not a big fan of, so im not really an expert at all the classical stuff. Ill be honest i like, Cannon, its just that i like maybe some irish, maybe some classical, MAYBE some new pop, like um... adele... boys dont you freaking get up on her! i dont like her singing but the piano cover is great.. im kinda like a mix, that has just discovered his talent. of course this is on the internet and you dont have to believe me, and you probably wont, but for christmas, my school donated a piano for meh. Now ever sense that happened my music has grown into different arts. Now why am i saying all this, because im seeing ALOT of music advertising on the wiki, and some of you like garland i told, has a talent, well classical is fine, i just like, im picky... xD its hard to explain but i hope you guys understand... i like classical maybe some pop, maybe country, all types, NOT WRAP.... sorry if i offened any one but...the main reason is i want to be known, like musical, like this here, i dont know if this is all classical guys group, i just needed to make known, sorry if i confused any one, but, i do play the piano, trumpet, and im thinking of going into saxophone like all that jazz stuff, i mean wow like guys look up minnie the moocher by the blues brothers good song, and im also thinking of going to violin for irish music... like... shippin up to boston, by dropkick, and im trying my hardest to learn cannon... xD but yes, thanks guys for listening, i hope i didnt confuse any one, but my question is after all this... am i qualified to apply? Thanks.... for listening. :)